


Captain fucking Attractive

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [99]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Gallavich, Gallavich AU, M/M, NSFW, SDCC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Hi hi hello, sorry but I've never sent a promp before? I don't know if you take AUs or not but I'll give it a try :) I would love to see Mickey getting into SDCC "to make fun of those nerds" as he would put it, and how he crushes on a really hot Captain America (Ian, of course). Well, there you go! Thank youuuu!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain fucking Attractive

"You coming Mandy?" Mickey yelled as they passed by the back entrance to San Diego Comic Con.

"You kidding? Normally these things are full of nerds but this is the big one baby," she grinned as he gave her a boost over a flimsy fence. "It's gonna be full of hot guys, in costume."

Mickey rolled his eyes and slapped her ass as she jumped over. "You are such a fucking perv," he said.

"So are you, least I'm honest about it," she said and he just grinned.

"Whatever, I just wanna laugh at all these dorks," Mickey said.

She laughed and pulled out a switchblade to pick the lock on the back door so they could sneak in. They were probably going to be the only two _not_ in cosplay, but Mickey had no interest in that and he definitely had no interest in seeing Mandy get dressed up and flirt with a whole bunch of nerds. They both just wore jeans and simple T-shirts as they slipped out into the crowd.

There were so many people dressed up, they'd already seen three storm troopers, like seriously wasn't Star Wars like decades ago? Anyway, it was like a whole other planet in here. Mickey had never seen so many dressed up people in one place. They all looked so fucking excited.

"Jesus Christ, you been to one of those things before?" he asked, dodging one pair of girls dressed as those two sisters from Frozen.

"Nothing this big," she said, her eyes raking over a guy in a tight green lantern costume as she bit her lip. "But I'm starting to regret not coming to more of them."

"Fucking perv," Mickey said, trying not to look at the green lantern guy for more than a few seconds.

They wandered round a little, Mickey had the chance to laugh at all the people dressed up, and Mandy copped a feel of some guy dressed as a zombie and got his number. They hadn't been caught out for sneaking in yet, which was a plus, and Mickey wasn't going to admit it but he was actually having a decent time.

Mandy had a flask in her bag, they had been slowly sipping from it all day. Only in quiet corners and away from security of course. By mid afternoon they were both pretty buzzed, and laughing at someone performing a skit by one of the booths. It was about then that Mandy walked straight into a very tall guy dressed as Captain America.

"Oh shit, my bad," she said as his shield dropped to the floor with a loud clang.

"No, no, totally my fault. I'm sort of a klutz," he said, bending down to pick it up as he shot her a smile.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he saw Mandy eye the guy, who was undoubtedly the most attractive guy Mickey had seen all day. He tried not to be as obvious as Mandy about it, but he had to get a good look.

He wore big black combat boots and navy blue pants that hugged his figure in all the right places, he certainly had the ass to pull off that costume. His shirt was tight, skin tight, and showed off the taut muscles of his chest and stomach. His arms were just the same, toned and strong. And his hair - he had hair in the most vibrant shade of red he had ever seen. He picked up his shield and flashed Mandy a smile.

"Like your costume," Mandy grinned.

"Thanks, guess I'm just patriotic," he smiled.

Mickey scoffed a little, the whole thing making him want to gag, and not in a good way.

The guy looked up at him for a second and did a double take, eyes looking him up and down once, lingering on his face for a moment before turning back to Mandy. "I see you didn't come in costume."

She shrugged, "I prefer to observe rather than participate," she looked up from under her eyelashes. "Well, in this context anyway."

"I see your friend didn't bother either," he said, nodding over to Mickey and Mandy smiled a little, rolling her eyes.

"My brother wouldn't be caught dead all dressed up like you guys," she said.

The guy shrugged, still looking over at Mickey who raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, I think he could pull off a half decent winter soldier."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him and then turned away, folding his arms. The Captain smiled and bit his lip a little.

"I'm Mandy," she said.

"Ian," he said, taking another look over at Mickey. "And your brother?"

Mandy looked from Ian to Mickey and sighed a little, pursing her lips to hide her amused smile. This guy was definitely not going to be interested in _her_.

"That's Mickey, he's a total douche but probably my favourite brother of the lot," she said.

"Big family huh?" he asked and Mandy nodded. "Same, we've got the whole freaking avengers thing going on."

"Oh yeah?" Mandy asked.

He nodded and started pointing them out. "My brother Lip is Iron Man, thinks he's gonna be some billionaire playboy someday, that's Fiona, Black Widow, the little guy on her hip is Liam, Hulk, then there's Debbie as Hawkeye and Carl as Thor, we told him he wasn't allowed to bring a real hammer."

"Hey, we got in with a flask and a switch blade," Mandy grinned.

"Yeah but we skipped out on security too," Mickey said.

"Seriously? You guys broke your way in?" Ian grinned.

Mickey shrugged proudly and Mandy rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go introduce myself to your future-billionaire brother," she said, looking over at Lip in his Iron Man suit.

Ian gave her a smile and she nudged her head towards him as she locked eyes with Mickey, an unsubtle gesture that he scowled at her for. She grinned as she walked over to Lip to say hi and Mickey had a sneaking suspicion that she did it mainly so that he could have a moment with Ian.

"So why exactly _are_ you guys here? I mean is it just for the thrill of breaking in or?" Ian asked.

"Nahh, get plenty of thrills outta illegal shit at home, mostly just here to laugh at all these dressed up dorks," he said with a smart-ass grin.

"What, you don't like my costume?" Ian asked, putting his arms out and turning a little on the side to give Mickey a good look at him.

Mickey bit his bottom lip, eyes raking over Ian's body, lingering on his ass and then the muscles in his chest. He flicked an eyebrow upwards and looked back to Ian's face.

"Yeah, yours is alright," he said.

"Yeah well," Ian grinned. "You going to be around later?"

Mickey shrugged, "So long as we don't get kicked out, yeah."

"You got a number I can call? Maybe we can catch up before I'm out of here," Ian said.

He did not expect to be the one getting fucking phone numbers at this thing, but if there was a chance he was going to get some from this sexy-as-hell Captain America then he wasn't about to say no.

He handed Ian his phone to plug his number in and he even added a picture of himself as the contact icon. Mickey rolled his eyes as he took his phone back and Ian just grinned.

"Cool so uh, I'll let you get back to laughing at people in costume," Ian said as Mandy came back over with her phone in hand.

Mickey shrugged, "Whatever," he said, and Ian walked over to his brother with the inflatable hammer.

"So," Mandy said with a grin. "You gonna see him later?"

Mickey scoffed, "Maybe, I don't know."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You'd be an idiot not to."

"You're just pissed because you wanted him and he just wasn't interested," Mickey said with a smug smile and Mandy punched him in the arm. "Hey, if I see him I see him, if I don't I don't. I ain't fussed."

**~~~**

It was two hours later, after Mandy had seen Mickey's eyes moving quickly to any Captain America he saw in case is was Captain Attractive from earlier, after they'd split up for a while because security seemed to be eyeing them carefully, after a drink with lunch that was way too big, Mickey found himself in the men's room starting to feel the effects of the moonshine from their flasks.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned because yeah, he was a little tipsy. As he washed his hands and combed his fingers through his hair the door opened and someone walked in, someone Mickey definitely recognised.

It was the guys dressed as Iron Man, Captain Attractive's brother, and Mickey gave him a look. The guy clearly recognised him too because he looked over as he unzipped by the urinal.

"Hey, you're uh, you're Mandy's brother right? The girl I talked to earlier?" he said.

"Well I don't know how many girls you talked too, but yeah, that's me. Why you askin'?" Mickey said and he shrugged.

"She outside somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Somewhere. I ain't got her tied up on a leash or nothin'," he said and the guy chuckled, zipping up and heading over to wash his hands.

"I uh, might have to steal her away from you for a while, she seemed sort of interested in some of this stuff and, no offence, I'll probably be able to tell her more about it than you," he said with a smile.

"Whatever, just don't tell her about the leash joke or she'll have my balls man," Mickey said and he laughed. "And don't go treatin' her like a piece of shit either or I'll have _yours_."

"Duly noted," he said with a nod before walking out.

Mickey groaned a little, what was he going to do to pass the god damn time while Mandy got off with that asshole?

As if by some grand design, the moment that thought popped into his head the door of the bathroom opened and in came just the distraction he was hoping for.

"So we meet again," said Captain fucking Attractive as he sauntered in through the door.

Asshole looked so fucking cocky too, Mickey thought.

"So what? Can't be that many fuckin' people here," he said with a shrug and Ian just grinned.

"There's kinda thousands of people here," he said.

"Yeah well," Mickey said.

There was a moment of silence between them before Ian scuffed his feet a little closer.

"So..." he stared. "You got anywhere to be?"

"What right now?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah right now," Ian chuckled.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. "Right here?"

He saw Ian grin, and somewhere after uttering those words he found himself pressed up against the inside of a bathroom stall with his tongue tangled with Ian's in a steamy kiss.

His hands were trying to find the buckle on Ian's belt and pulling up his shirt while Ian's were more focussed on holding his hips against him and pining him against the flimsy side of the stall. He fumbled a little, the feel of Ian pressing his solid length against his own made his focus wane.

"You wanna let me get your fucking pants down or you gonna ruin your fucking costume?" Mickey said through the first available break in their lips. 

Ian smiled - smirked is more like it - and took a step back to loosen his belt and unbuckle his tight navy pants. Mickey bit his lip as he watched him, doing the same with his own jeans and before he knew it they both had their pants around their ankles and the redhead was licking a stripe across the vein in Mickey's neck. His teeth grazed him gently before clamping down and sucking in a mark that would definitely last longer than their encounter.

Mickey hissed in response but the way his fingers were tangling in Ian's hair gave him no reason to stop. His lips moved up his neck as his hand reached down without hesitating and slipped past the line of Mickey's boxers, wrapping around his member and giving it a slow and torturous squeeze.

Mickey let out a slightly too loud groan as Ian started to move his hand faster and gave his wrist a gentle twist around the leaking head of Mickey's cock. He lifted his lips up so that they were brushing against Mickey's ear, panting and breathing out quick groans to make Mickey's eyes roll back.

He shoved Ian back, the stall door clanging loudly as they tested it's strength, and he let his eyes rake over Ian's body before he was lowering himself to his knees. One quick tug had Ian's boxers down to the middle of his thighs with his cock standing to attention.

Mickey ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he gave Ian a smirk, and then he was taking the head of his dick into his mouth, his tongue sliding lazily over the slit.

Ian moaned and let his weight rest back against the wall as Mickey's tongue worked it's magic on him. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, sucking him down a little deeper as Ian's hands took a firm hold of his hair. He slid his hands up Ian's thighs until his hands were squeezing the ass that had looked so good in his costume.

Ian seemed a little reluctant to do more than just rest his hands on his head, but with some not so subtle reassurance from Mickey he was guiding his head further and further down each time.

It might have been harder had this been Mickey's first hummer, but he'd given a few before, and he was glad of that when he heard the pleasured noises coming from Ian's mouth as his cock hit the back of his throat. He thrust one of his hands into his own boxers and pumped himself quickly, getting himself close to his own release.

He felt a tug on his hair and pulled his lips back with a loud pop, and for a moment all Ian could do was stare down at the way Mickey's lips had pinked up, and think about how he _had_ to see this guy again later. He managed to grunt the word 'up' and Mickey was on his feet, Ian batting his hand away from his cock so that he could do it himself.

Mickey squeezed a little tighter than before as he took hold of Ian's cock and the two had shallow breathing and were struggling to keep their footing as they came into one another's hands, Ian first,and then Mickey not long after.

Their chests rested against one another as they rode out the high and Mickey just chuckled in his elated state as he reached for the toilet paper.

"Fuck," he said, out of breath. "Feel sorry for anyone who had to hear that."

Ian grinned, "I don't."

Mickey laughed as he tucked himself back into his boxers and reached down to pull up his jeans while Ian did the same.

"Well that was fun," he said. "Man I need a cigarette."

Ian smiled. "You got anywhere to be later?"

"Already up for round two huh?" Mickey said, opening the door to the stall as Ian was pulling up his pants.

"Come on, you're going to be in town right?" he said.

"I'm staying in a shitty motel with my sister, ain't no room for three," Mickey said.

"Well my brother seems pretty into your sister, she could always go and stay with him for the night, if she wanted," Ian said.

Mickey scoffed. "You that desperate huh?"

Ian smirked. "Well I wasn't about to bend you over in a comic con bathroom but I might make an exception for a place with a bed, or at least some privacy."

"Of you think you'd be bending _me_ over huh?" Mickey said with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's what you want," Ian shrugged.

Mickey tried to think of some smart ass thing to say but he was still thinking with his dick, and his dick liked that idea _a lot_. "You got my number, give me a call when you're away from this shit heap."

He turned to walk out of the bathroom and caught Ian's cocky grin but he kept walking, out into the loud room until he saw Mandy talking to Ian's brother. When she saw him she said good bye and walked over to punch him in the arm.

"Ow, hey, what the fuck?" he said.

"We come here so I could perv on hot guys and _you_ hook up before _me_? Asshole," she said and Mickey just flicked his eyebrows at her. "You better be seeing that guy again, he was seriously hot."

Mickey looked back to see Ian walking out of the bathroom and over to his smug looking brother, but not before shooting Mickey an up-down gaze.

He shrugged, "I'll think about it."

~

_I'm thinking of doing a part two, but not sure, anyway I hope you liked (:_


End file.
